


Wheels Turn 'Round & You're Ashamed

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Free Verse, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Well, maybe it won't happen. Hannah's not as bad as she seems... No, she's a 'Puff through and through.





	Wheels Turn 'Round & You're Ashamed

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for Morghen.

> _"Oh shy Venus, I want to throw away my mask to show you my kind and cruel self_
> 
> _Only to you I give my secret_
> 
> _I want to kiss you, surrender to your heart_
> 
> _A beast without a place to hide_
> 
> _Until it breathes its last, in the maze of love"_
> 
> — _(Yoko Ishida version), "Mask" (translation)_

* * *

None of **them**

will do

_None_ of these girls are any g-o-o-d

(you wish for a woman)

&& there she is

all teary-eyed, **blurry-eyed** , red-eyed

because—

one of those girls you dated? yeah—

she stole this lovely painting's

hubby

(& all this masterpiece got was a lousy t-shirt)

* * *

Believe it or not,

you were sincere when you decided

to **l~i~s~t~e~n**

& you discovered this pretty, wishy-washy watercolor

was a beautiful amalgam of

**vibrant**

**& & B_O_L_D**

oils 'n' acrylics

that left _such_ an impression on you

You were in awe of her strength

to push ahead

despite what _**he'd**_ done

So you began _c~a~j~o~l~i~n~g_

* * *

Sure, you loved her inner strength

but it made her rather

o-b-s-t-i-n-a-t-e

a lot

But you, of _anyone_ , could get her to

"comearound"

It was so close

You were _**so**_ close

when she decided to remain firm

at the last second

He didn't even _want_ her anymore!

But she

w.o.u.l.d.n.'.t

do the same to him

No matter

_**howmuch** _

she loves Y O U

**Author's Note:**

> Awww… I actually like Hannah a lot in this one. :( I feel bad for her, yet I like that her heart was able to grow for Lorcan. Hehe, that is an allusion to Vicnev in there, for all the fans. Oh, and that excerpt of lyrics is from the translation of the ending theme to the anime Sorcerer Hunters.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :D
> 
> 2017 note: I think the post-Nevannah Hannah fics I like best are ones where she (or someone else) picks up the pieces. :')


End file.
